Chapter 37
This is the thirty-seventh chapter of DARLING in the FRANXX. Synopsis At Mistilteinn, Miku and Zorome are fighting in the backyard while Hiro watches from the patio. Zero Two asks him what he is doing and he says those two are fighting again. Zero Two isn’t surprised and refers to them by their names, which catches Hiro’s attention. He mentions that she called them by their names and she says it’s just convenient but he laughs and doubts that. She asks him why he is happy and he says it’s because she knows everyone’s names and this is the first step for people to get to know each other. Hiro also points out that, since he met her, she had been changing and it’s a good thing. Zero Two thinks about this and is about to say something before she simply asks him to continue being her wings. In the living room, Goro and Ichigo bump into each other, which makes them u comfortable. She mentions how nice the weather is but Goro says that’s not what he wants to talk about. He explains that he knows she likes Hiro and he just wanted to tell her how he feels. Ichigo says it hurts her because she knows Hiro likes Zero Two. Goro agrees and notes they are similar. Ichigo says something is not right about Zero Two because when she looks at Hiro, Zero Two seems to be looking elsewhere. In her room, Zero Two looks out the window and imagines seeing all the stamen who piloted with her and died coming out from the floor and asking how could she. She sees Hiro asking her if he was just her food to become human. She wakes up from the dream and touches her fangs, which have started to grow. At the northeast of Gran Crevasse, the 9’s are fighting a horde of Klaxosaurs. Epsilon says they are in perfect form and these feelings come from the 9 Model, and Delta finds it ecstatic. Beta is dismayed how many of them keep coming but Delta says it’s awesome. She asks if they can capture the Gran Crevasse alone but Beta says Papa and the others told them not to. Gamma explains that’s because they don’t know anything about the unidentified klaxosaur. Alpha receives a warning message and mentions according to Dr. FRANXX, it’s not a mere klaxosaur. Meanwhile, Dr. FRANXX looks at the monitor and is shocked. Papa asks why he is frustrated and it’s so unusual of him. Dr. FRANXX says he got shocking data from the battle and she is moving on her own, which surprises Papa. A giant snake is seen nearby. Alpha asks if that’s the one and Dr. FRANXX confirms it is but warns the 9’s to be careful. Alpha is eager to get to see her - the one reigning since ancient times from the bottom of the ground and over the blue blood. Dr. FRANXX says she is Code 001, the Klaxosaur princess, the start of everything. Category:Chapters